1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to chain saws and more particularly to an extension attachment for chain saw drives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art chain saws comprise a hand held motor driven tool which includes a clutch operated sprocket which drives an endless chain saw around a longitudinally oblong metal plate, the edge of which serves as a track for the traveling saw. The longitudinal length of the oblong plate is generally between 8 and 18 inches, most being between 10 and 14 inches for home use and those exceeding 14 or 16 inches being for professional use. Accordingly most of the chain saws manufactured and sold are the smaller type. Therefore, the use of such chain saws are limited to cutting trunks and branches which are reachable within arms length whether the user is on a ladder or has climbed a tree. The attempt to extend a reach can present safety hazards to the non-professional user.